15 listopada 1993
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Mama i ja 9.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci Barbary Trojanowskiej 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 "Dynastia" 11.00 Przyjemne z pożytecznym 11.20 Gotowanie na ekranie 11.40 Od niemowlaka do przedszkolaka 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Family Album (7) - język angloamerykański dla średniozaawansowanych 12.35 Muzzy in Gondoland (7) - język ang. dla najmłodszych 12.45 Luz TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 13.30 Prezentacje - plastyczna 13.50 Kronika '70 - Rok 1974 14.10 Enigma - Zamach porucznika 14.20 Świat lat trzydziestych 14.45 Miejsca niezwykłe - Odeon Blatz 14.55 "Ogniem i mieczem" wg Szymona Kobylińskiego 15.10 Tajna historia ZSRR 15.15 Rewizja Nadzwyczajna- Potomkowie zgładzonych 15.50 Jaka szkoła? - Letni plener 15.55 Program dnia 16.05 Luz 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Laboratorium - skąd się bierze ropa? 17.40 Prawo i bezprawie 18.05 "Roseanne" (18) - serial komediowy prod. USA 18.30 Sztuka nie sztuka 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Prosto z Belwederu 20.20 Teatr Telewizji - Heinrich von Kleist: "Książę Homburg" 22.05 Miniatury - Barok w Polsce 22.10 Ginące pejzaże - reportaż 22.40 Co nowego? Jerzy Połomski - program artystyczny 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Gorąca linia - Jerzy Baczyński 23.25 Muzyczna Jedynka 23.35 "Starsi Bufoni Dwaj" - film fab. prod. francusko-włoskiej z 1989 r. 1.10 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Przeboje Dwójki 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Nowe przygody Calineczki" (22) 9.05 Studio Dwójki 9.15 "Pokolenia" 9.40 Ona 10.05 Muzzy in Gondoland (7) - język angielski dla najmłodszych 10.10 Reporters (6) - język angielski dla młodzieży 10.20 Muzzy Comes Back (7) - język angielski dla dzieci 10.25 Alles gute (6) - język niemiecki dla początkujących 11.00 Panorama 11.05 Studio Dwójki 11.10 Studio Sport 12.00 Wyborcy '93, czyli siedem prostych uwag o reklamie 13.00 Panorama 13.05 "Trzecia granica": "Porachunki" - część 8 - ostatnia, serialu TVP 13.55 Rzeczpospolita Druga i Pół (powt.) 15.00 Słowacki w rytmie rocka - spektakl "Lila Weneda" w reżyserii Adama Hanuszkiewicza w Teatrze Miejskim w Gdyni 15.30 Powitanie 15.35 "Nowe przygody Calineczki" (22) 16.00 Panorama 16.05 Studio sport - magazyn NBA 16.15 I Festiwal Oper Barokowych w Warszawie 16.40 Przegląd kronik filmowych - Swastyka i szubienica 17.15 Polska Kronika Filmowa 46/93 17.30 "Pokolenia" 18.00 Panorama 18.03 Programy lokalne 18.35 Koło fortuny 19.05 Wyborcy '93, czyli siedem prostych uwag o reklamie 20.00 "Błyskawice" (12) - "Zmierzch Wschodzącego Słońca" - serial prod. USA 20.20 Auto 20.50 Reportaż 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 22.05 Noc Detektywów: "Columbo" - "Wielki szwindel" - film kryminalny prod. USA z 1989 roku 23.35 "Stalowe gardła" - film dok. 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Wpisany w tradycje - Krzysztof Penderecki 0.40 Noc i stres 0.55 Przeboje Dwójki 1.10 "Błyskawice" (12) "Zmierzch Wschodzącego Słońca" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 1.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.30 - 16.00 TV Polonia 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 Jak zdrowo na sportowo 16.40 Buldożer - mag. muz. baletowej 17.15 Magazyn sportowy 17.45 Weekend z wędką 18.03 Panorama 18.30 Serial filmowy 19.05 Studio "Trójki" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Panorama 20.15 "Gdański dywanik" 21.00 "Różowa dama" - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 21.45 "Doktor Ewa" - odc. 7: "Stawka o życie" 22.50 Program na wtorek 23.00 TV Polonia PolSat 16.30 Program dnia 16.35 Z naturą bliżej - mag. medycyny naturalnej 17.00 He-Man - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.30 Opiekuńcze misie - ser. anim. 18.00 Niedżentelmeński postępek (powt.) 19.00 Informacje 19.15 Supermodelka - serial 19.45 Film animowany dla dzieci 20.00 Sąsiedzi - serial 21.00 Charlie Muffin, thriller ang. (1979 r. 104 min) 22.45 Informacje 23.00 Zwalczyć zło - film USA (powt.) 0.30 Program na jutro TV Polonia 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Jaka jesteś... 8.00 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci (powt.) 8.45 Jak zdobyć pieniądze, kobietę i sławę - film TVP (powt.) 9.45 - 10.45 Czego się Jaś... - blok pr. eduk. 10.45 Historia - Współczesność: Twierdzie polskie - Wisłoujście (powt.) 11.20 Zulu Gula - program rozrywkowy 11.30 Pegaz 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Ucieczka z kina Wolność - film pol. (powt.) 13.35 Tylko w „Jedynce" 14.35 W labiryncie - telenowela TVP 15.35 Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko (powt.) 15.55 Powitanie 16.00 - 17.00 Czego się Jaś... - blok pr. eduk. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Słoneczne Studio - program dla dzieci 18.00 Historia - Współczesność: Rewizja nadzwyczajna 18.30 Pan Adam - Obraz VI 18.50 Wydarzenie tygodnia 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Winda cz. 1 - program roz. 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Śmieciarz (2) - serial TVP 23.00 Wielkopolskie szlaki Chopina 0.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na wtorek 0.10 Klub 21 - cz. 2 - program rozrywkowy 1.10 Siedem dni polskiego sportu 2.00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 BLOK PORANNY: 8.15 Czarodziejskie zwierciadełko - ser. anim. 8.45 Mag. muzyczny Ufff! 9.30 Telenowela filmowa: Detektyw Remington Steele 10.30 Maria - serial 11.30 Strażnik - film fab. (powt.) BLOK POPOŁUDNIOWY: 16.15 Czarodziejskie zwierciadełko - ser. anim. 16.40 Gigi la Trottola - film anim. 17.05 Kapitan Hawk 17.30 Wiadomości lokalne 18.00 Telenowela: Detektyw Remington Steele 20.00 Ucieczka jest najlepszą obroną - film fab. (1984 r.) 21.40 Wiadomości lokalne 22.00 Posterunek przy Hill Street RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Szef - serial krymin. USA 10.00 Piękni i bogaci - serial famil. USA 10.30 227 - serial komed. USA 11.00 Cena jest gorąca 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów - serial famil. USA 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.10 Czas tęsnoty - serial USA 15.00 Ilona Christen 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem - serial komed. USA 17.30 Rodzinny gang - serial komed. USA 18.00 Zew serca - serial meksyk. 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv 19.40 Dobre, złe czasy - niem. serial famil. 20.15 Koledzy. koledzy - teleshow, prowadzi Linda de Mol 21.15 Klinika miejska - serial niemiecki. Zemsta 22.15 Gorące krzesło 23.00 10 przed 11 - magazyn 23.30 ROST - show 24.00 Berlin Break 1.05 Rodzinny gang 1.40 Kto tu jest szefem 2.15 Explosiv 2.45 Hans Meiser 3.40 Ilona Christen 4.35 Szef 5.30 Piękni i bogaci Sat 1 6.00 Dziś rano w Niemczech - TV śniadaniowa 9.10 Sąsiedzi - austral. serial familijny 9.35 Doktor John. traper - serial USA 10.25 Bonanza - western - serial USA 11.15 5 razy 5 - quiz 11.45 Koło fortuny - telegra 12.25 Młodzi i namiętni - serial obycz. USA 13.15 Doktor John. traper 14.10 Sąsiedzi 14.40 Bonanza 15.40 Star Trek - serial s-f USA 16.45 Zaryzykuj! - telegra 17.20 Idź na całość! - telegra 18.00 Program region. 18.30 5 razy 5 19.00 Wiadomości 19.18 "ran" 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 Doktor z gór - niem. serial famil. 1993 r. 21.20 Zgłoś się. proszę! 22.00 Myśliwy - serial krymin. USA 23.00 News & Stories 23.45 Kanał 4 0.15 "Z" - magazyn satyr. 0.45 Star Trek 2.25 Zaryzykuj! 2.50 Zgłoś się. proszę! 3.30 Heino-show 5.15 Młodzi i namiętni Pro 7 5.45 Trick 7 - dla dzieci 6.45 Batman - serial animowany 7.15 Wciąż śnię o Joannie - serial 8.10 Diamonds - serial 9.15 Samotny jeździeć - western - powt. 10.50 Dzieciaki. kłopoty i my - serial 11.20 Roseanne - serial 11.50 Shorlist - nowości reklamy 12.10 Tysiące mil kurzu 13.15 Kameleon - film przygod. USA 14.55 Diamonds - serial 15.50 Mr Belvedere - serial famil. USA 16.25 Wciąż śnię o Joannie - serial 16.55 Trick 7 - dla dzieci 18.25 Dwie damy i walet - serial kom. USA. Miłość nie potrzebuje reklamy 18.55 Dzieciaki. kłopoty i my - serial 19.25 Roseanne - serial. Salon masażu 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Wesołego Alleluja - western USA 1965 23.10 Reporterzy 23.50 Raven 0.50 Ja i on - powt. 2.30 Special Squad - serial australijski RTL 2 6.10 Całym sercem 6.40 Mila Superstar 7.10 David 7.45 Kapitan Z. 8.25 Alvin 8.55 Wilcza krew 9.20 Autostrada do... 10.20 Adam 12 10.50 Całym sercem 11.20 Ruck Zuck 11.50 Proszę się uśmiechnąć 12.25 Wyspa skarbów 12.55 Mila Superstar 13.25 David 13.55 Jałowcowy las 14.20 Kapitan Z. 14.50 Alvin 15.25 Wilcza krew 16.05 Wyspa skarbów 16.35 Daktari. Przez dżunglę 17.45 Ruck Zuck 18.20 Proszę się uśmiechnąć 19.00 Autostrada do nieba - serial USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Cover Up - serial szpiegowski USA 1984 21.20 Wrestling 22.30 Siedem masek judoki - film fr.-wf. 1967 0.15 Wyścig ze śmiercią - serial USA 1.15 Cover Up - powt. 2.10 Wrestling 3.10 Siedem masek... MTV 7.00 Poranek z teledyskami - dziś w MTV swój dzień ma R.E.M. 10.00 Marijne zaprasza - klipy i informacje ze scen muzycz. 13.00 Największe przeboje - Paul King proponuje lubiane i chętnie słuchane hity 14.00 MTV on Tour 16.30 Raport Coca-Coli 16.45 Magazyn filmowy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 3 from 1 - trzy przeboje jednego wykonawcy 17.30 The Grind - klipy 18.00 Brytyjska lista przebojów 20.00 R.E.M. Bez prądu 21.00 Muzyka non stop 22.00 Największe przeboje - Paul King przypomni hity Paula McCartneya z czasów. gdy grał z Beatlesami 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 23.15 Magazyn filmowy 23.30 Wiadomości 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Blok rockowy 2.00 Marijne zaprasza 3.00 Teledyski Eurosport 8.30 Aerobik 9.00 Golf - Puchar Świata w Orlando-Floryda, USA 11.00 Pływanie - Mistrzostwa Europy w Gateshead. Anglia 12.00 Maraton - N. Jork 13.00 International Motorsport 14.00 Tenis ATP - turniej mężczyzn w Antwerpii. Belgia 17.00 Eurofun - sporty nietypowe 17.30 Triathlon - Puchar Świata - Wyspy Dziewicze 18.30 Sporty motocyklowe - halowy supercross w paryżu - Bercy 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Sporty samochodowe - seria US-NASCAR - spojrzenie na miniony sezon 22.00 Boks 23.00 Piłka nożna - Eurogoals 24.00 Golf - z Japonii 1.00 Wiadomości DSF 8.45 Poranne notowania giełdowe 9.00 Podróże z DSF 9.30 Panorama sportu 11.55 Notowania giełdowe 12.00 Zwariowane rekordy 12.30 Relaks z rodziną - porady DSF 13.00 Tele-Giełda 13.45 Trening z DSF 14.00 Historia Formuły 1 15.00 Popołudnie ze sportem 17.00 Piłka nożna - Bundesliga 18.00 Mistrzowie - Australijczyk Herb ELiot jeden z największych średniodystansowców 18.30 Żeglarstwo 19.30 Raport sportowy 20.00 Tańce - Mistrzostwa Niemiec Amatorów w tańcu parami 22.00 Piłka nożna 23.00 Wrestling 23.30 Wyścig gigantów - Monster Trucks 24.00 Piłka nożna - liga hiszpańska - powtórzenie 1.00 Wrestling - powt. z 23.00 1.30 Monster Trucks - powt. z 23.30 Super Channel 5.30 Doświadczenie mocy - pr. religijny 6.00 Zakupy w TV 6.30 Wiadomości finansowe 8.30 Agenda - pr. publ. 9.00 Zakupy w TV 12.00 Hello Austria, Hello Vienna 12.30 West of Moscow 13.00 Agenda 13.30 Gilette Sports 14.00 Videogenerator 16.30 On The Air - show muz. na żywo 18.30 Film Europe 19.00 Detektywi - serial krym. 19.30 Scene on Super 20.00 Gilette Sports Special 20.30 Super Sports 21.00 Agenda 21.30 The Image - pr. publ. 22.00 ITN World News 22.30 Close Up - raporty europejskie 22.48 US Market Wrap 23.00 Pragnienie - film krym. (1979 r., 105 min.) 1.00 Videogenerator 2.00 China News Europe